tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth Black
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found''' here. '''Seth James Black is a half-blood wizard, born on the 12th December 1980 to Sirius Black and a muggle woman called Arden Cartwright and the half sister of Diana Black. He was born in the town of Newbury in Berkshire, England, and grew up there living mostly as if he were a normal muggle boy. He attended Hogwarts from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Ravenclaw house, to the surprise of a lot of people (but no suprise to those who knew him best). He proved himself a talented student in the subjects he found himself particularly drawn to, despite the disadvantage of not growing up in a magical home. However, he did less well in most other subjects, finding it hard to concentrate without an interest in the subject matter. His best subjects at school were transfiguration and potions, while he did well at potions his enjoyment of it was initially marred by Professor Snape, who treated Seth as if he was a clone of his father (presumably due to the strong family resemblance). His ability to enjoy the lessons increased with Professor Slughorn taking over the role again, as he didn't have any vendetta against him. Seth got a pet tabby cat he named Merric at Diagon Alley in 1992 as he bought his supplies for school, and kept it throughout his years at school. When Seth was only a baby, his father was falsely accused of murder and sent to Azkaban, while Seth still had magical reletives who told him what had happened, and other male role-models, his father's abcence deeply impacted on his life. During his younger life he started showing magical characteristics somewhat later than his wider family, leading his magical relatives to wonder if he would be a squib. A few days after his seventh birthday, however, he made a decent-sized Christmas tree hover, in front of several muggles. Tragedy struck again for Seth when his mother died when he was eight, leaving him in the care of his uncle, Phillip Cartwright, a muggle and languages teacher. In his fourth year he was a member of Dumbledore's Army, wanting to actually learn some true defence magic that year and wanting to push back against Professor Umbridge. During the Second Wizarding War, Seth was forced to attend a hellish version of Hogwarts. He rejoined Neville Longbottom's DA, feeling all the more neccesity in fighting some of the staff, such as the Carrow siblings. Similarly to a lot of his classmates he was severely punished for disobaying teachers when they tried to get them to test unforgivable curses on first years, among other atrocities. He participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. In later life Seth went on to be one of the front-runners of a popular wizarding rock band Auberon, as the lead guitar and backing vocalist. He was known to have written the lyrics for a lot of the songs. The band was somewhat of a project of his and the lead singer, Marina Roden. They're known to have supported the Weird Sisters at least once in their earlier years, tho get themselves out there. Seth is a member of the Black Family Biography Early Life Seth James Black is a half-blood wizard, born on the 12th December 1980 to Sirius Black and a muggle woman called Arden Cartwright and the half sister of Diana Black. He was born in the town of Newbury in Berkshire, England, and grew up there living mostly as if he were a normal muggle boy. It wasn't that he didn't know of the magical world at all, however, as a child his mother remained in contact with his father's closest family who were not obsessed with blood purity, Sirius' cousin Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda also looked after Seth's half-sister, Diana, whose mother sadly didn't survive the first wizarding war. The visits gave the half-siblings the chance to bond, and Seth the chance to get to know the wizarding world, so he would not have to be flung into it when he got his Hogwarts letter. However, after his visits to his paternal family (the good ones, anyway), he would always return back home to a relatively normal life in Newbury. As Seth grew ever older without showing an obvious sign of magic, his magical family started to wonder things. While they would accept him either way, undoubtedly, they started to consider the possibility that he was a squib; that despite his magical father he himself would be unable to channel magic. They were concerned about this because they knew that if he knew about all this magic in the world, and couldn't be a part of it, it would likely be hard for him. Their worries were eventually dismissed, however. One time near Christmas, when a fairly large tree at a Christmas market began to topple over, its stand having broken. Instinctively, and without thinking about it, Seth made the tree hover in mid air for a few seconds, allowing himself to move out of the way. The tree itself wouldn't have harmed him, but a reflex kicked in. Since this was in the middle of a Christmas market, naturally tons of muggles witnessed the tree hovering in mid air for a good ten seconds. This meant a partularly irritated obliviator had to be called in to deal with the issue. He couldn't help but notice how irritated she seemed by it, it seemed disproportionate really. Around this time in Seth's life, his mother had already started to get ill. While he was worried about her, he just told himself that it was nothing, that she would feel better soon. People always got better when they got ill. Hogwarts Years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Second Wizarding War Sixth Year Aftermath Seventh Year Later Life Etymology Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Wizards Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Male OC Category:Black Family Category:Half-Blood Category:Harry Potter Male Category:Cartwright Family Category:Musicians Category:Guitarists Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Lyricists Category:Professional Musicians Category:Singers